Over the road vehicles typically include an interior space within which one or more passengers may be seated during use of the vehicle. Such interior spaces may include seating for multiple passengers, as well as one or more controls associated with operation of the vehicle. Such vehicles typically also include two or more doors that may be opened or closed to allow passengers to access the interior space. For example, the doors may be transitioned between an open position allowing passengers to enter or exit the interior space, and a closed position substantially enclosing the interior space. Commonly, such doors may be rotatably connected to a body, frame, and/or other portion of the vehicle. In such a configuration, a passenger wishing to enter the interior space may open one of the doors by pivoting and/or rotating the door away from the vehicle in a first direction. Once inside the interior space of the vehicle, the passenger may close the door by pivoting and/or rotating the door toward the vehicle in a second direction opposite the first direction.
However, opening and/or closing the doors of the vehicle in the manner described above can be problematic in some situations. For example, depending on the location of the vehicle and/or the proximity of the vehicle to other vehicles or objects when the vehicle is parked, it may be difficult to pivot and/or rotate the door. For example, in situations in which the vehicle is parked relatively close to a wall, a telephone pole, and/or another vehicle, space around one or more of the doors may be relatively limited. In such situations, it may be difficult to fully rotate the door to the open position, and as a result, passengers may have difficulty entering and/or exiting the interior space of the vehicle. Additionally, while vehicles such as vans or buses may include vehicle doors that move substantially laterally relative to the body of the vehicle, such vehicles typically utilize four-bar linkages or other relatively complicated assemblies to facilitate opening and closing such doors. Such assemblies can be relatively complicated, are prone to failure, and create aesthetically unappealing connections.